onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Capone Bege
| jva=Naoki Tatsuda| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Capone "Gang" Bege is an Mafia boss themed pirate who hails from West Blue.One Piece Manga - Chapter 498, Capone Bege is introduced. He is the leader of the Firetank Pirates and is one of eleven pirates who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas"; rookie pirates whose bounties are higher than 100,000,000. Appearance Capone is a short man with a stocky build who looks like a Mafia boss with the black-and-white pinstriped attire he is dressed in. He sports an oiled-up and slicked-back hairstyle befitting that of a crime don. His facial features have a very stern look to them further accentuated by his rather sharp but hooking beak-like nose. He also has a five o'clock stubble on his upper lip. As for his personal effects, he included a pirate captain's coat, a western style cowboy hat, both of which he only seems to put on for traveling purposes, and is seen smoking a cigar in his mouth Personality Capone is a man who likes good mannerism and is appalled by things like bad table manners. He usually maintains a reserved and calm demeanor almost to the point of being cultured and sophisticated. However, he can be very impatient and ill-tempered and is not at all above injuring others, even his own crew, should they provoke his ire even the slightest. He appears to be a pirate who prefers to avoid trouble where can be and his reaction to hearing Luffy's actions is that of shock and to get away quickly. However, when he does engage in battle, it is possibly due to the nature of his powers that he tends to just walk into battle on his own, since he can easily summon any number or subordinates at any time and any place to fight on his behalf. It also seems to be for this reason why he seems to view his crew as somewhat expendable, made apparent by the fact he did not seemed bothered about accidently smoking them out despite their protests. Relationships Crew Capone's men generally address him as "Father" similar in the way that Mafia members address their high ranking leader as Godfather. In return, he sees his crewmates somewhat expendable, as he stabbed one with a fork for disturbing him, and smoked heavily despite his subordinates being inside him. Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit Like Don Krieg, Bege controls a massive force of subordinates.One Piece Manga - Chapter 507, Capone speaks of military. However, he holds them within his body using some unknown Devil Fruit, including horses and cannons. He manifests these objects outside his body by first manifesting gunports and doorbridges on his person with which his "troops" could come out. It is currently unknown whether or not these people, animals, and objects were created by his own powers or were actually real and made miniature by his powers. Essentially, this makes Bege literally a moving, portable fortress, as well as a one-man army. When the objects and people within him reach a certain distance of leaving his body they go back to full size, resulting in large cannon volleys and cavalry seemingly popping out of nowhere from one man.One Piece manga - Chapter 508, Capone reveals miniature army inside him. History Sabaody Archipelago Arc Like the other Supernovas, he was first seen having entered the Sabaody Archipelago, after having traversed the one of the Grand Line's seven initial paths. His first appearance was inside a restaurant, where he was seen eating next to Jewelry Bonney, disgusted by her lack of manners.One Piece Manga - Chapter 498, Capone and Bonney are seen together. Later, he was seen witnessing Roronoa Zoro walking in the path of a Tenryuubito, and nearly sending an Admiral to the island, if not for the intervention of Bonney. He also noted that even if the Straw-Hat Pirates were crazy as rumors would have it, Zoro was truly insane for drawing his blade against a Tenryuubito. Later on, he read the latest news that Portgas D. Ace, Whitebeard's second-in-command was to be executed in public in shock, as most other Supernova's did. Current Events Finally, when he heard how Luffy attacked a Tenryuubito, he ordered his crew to set for Fishman Island immediately, saying he does not wish to deal with a Marine Admiral.One Piece Manga - Chapter 504, Capone leaves. However, he is later on surrounded by a horde of Marine soldiers all by himself, but he calmly tells them that they've already lost in sheer military force,One Piece Manga - Chapter 507, Capone is surrounded. backing it up by calling forth what is essentially a small army from his body, as well as firing small cannons (which expanded into regular sized cannonballs). As of recent has it been reported to Fleet Admiral Sengoku, that Kizaru caught 500 pirates at the Sabaody. It is unknown if Bege and his crew is amongst them. Trivia *He is named after real life 1920's gangster, Alphonse "Al" Capone. His inspiration is both from Capone as well as French privateer William le Sauvage. References External Links *Al Capone - Wikipedia article on the real life mobster Capone Bege is named after Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Smokers